


El frío a través de mi armadura

by TigresAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Tony Stark-centric, Tony Whump, Tony-centric, Verbal Abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigresAngel/pseuds/TigresAngel
Summary: "Tony no era alguien que creyera en el destino o extrañas energías, pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento que si el universo fuera justo, nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de seguir viviendo y mucho menos acercarse al éxito, o al menos estar cerca de personas que al menos en su opinión se merecían el mundo entero.".....O simplemente una colección de pequeñas historias de cómo Tony aprende que en realidad ganó una familia que se preocupa por él y harán lo posible porque se deje de hacer daño así mismo......Un montón de TONY WHUMP. Las parejas variarán depende el capítulo, puede ser Stony, Pepperony o general (sin relaciones románticas explícitas).





	El frío a través de mi armadura

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holi!  
> Desde que vi Civil War y después tuve un dedicado maratón de Marvel hace 3 años, me enamoré de los Vengadores, en especial de Tony.
> 
> Así que está fanfic se centra en él.
> 
> Creo que algun@s fans comparten mi extraña fascinación por Tony whump.
> 
> Así que...Por favor, ¡espero sus peticiones lo más pronto posible!.
> 
> En cuanto a ships soy una gran fan del bromance y también el romance entre Steve y Tony. En serio los puedo ver perfectamente como amigos súper cercanos o como pareja, se me hacen totalmente compatibles.
> 
> Entre mis ships están Pepperony, Stony (pa' mi que Tony se ve hermoso con ambos 😅😍), Clintasha; pero estoy abierta una simple y fuerte amistad entre ellos. Ya que Laura (la esposa de Clint en el MCU) también me cae súper bien.
> 
> Con cariño TigresAngel 🐯💙

Aquellos que realmente lo conocieran sabrían que no era alguien que se dedicara mucho al cuidado de sí mismo. Tampoco es que hubiera demasiados que lo hicieran. Sabía que la verdadera cuestión es que las personas realmente no les interesaba tener que pasar demasiado tiempo con él.

En realidad, era totalmente consciente que muchos hacían lo posible por evitarlo o reducir mayormente su tiempo de interacción con él. Cuando no lo lograban, se resignaría a ver rostros que trataban de disimular la incomodidad que sentían al verlo acercarse, al observar cómo se metía para participar en una conversación o incluso desde el momento el que ingresara a una sala, algunos de ellos fallando miserablemente y sólo aumentaban la tensión en la mente de Tony, también estaban aquellos quienes ni siquiera se tomarían la molestia de tratar de parecer educados y le lanzarían miradas juzgadoras en el momento que pisara el lugar. No sabía si era mejor que quienes les parecía divertido meterse con él y tratar de manipularlo para poder sacarle información o simplemente entretenerse con la creación de un chisme, haciendo burla de su desastroso pasado o provocarlo involucrando asuntos personales que escasamente conversaba con Rhodey o con Pepper.

Los pobres invitados tendrían que aguantarse sus excentricidades y un montón de comportamientos que al parecer son inapropiados para convivir con la gente en general. Era una persona egoísta, codiciosa, arrogante y sumamente irritable.

Pero también era consciente de que era inteligente, mucho más de lo que le daban crédito, sabía que se había ganado esa reputación con las cientos (sino es que miles) de cosas malas que había hecho, sabía que todo ese trato era solo una pequeña parte de lo que se merecía, no era alguien que creyera en el destino o extrañas energías, pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento que si el universo fuera justo, nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de seguir viviendo y mucho menos acercarse al éxito, o al menos estar cerca de personas que al menos en su opinión se merecían el mundo entero.

Cualquiera que escuchase el nombre de Tony Stark en un evento, sabía que dónde fuese nombrado sería señal de reporteros luchando por su atención, periodistas haciendo lo posible por llenar una historia digna del millonario y los flashes de las cámaras disparándose simultáneamente.  
A cualquiera le daría un dolor de cabeza por tal exceso de atención.

Tony era especial, había sido entrenado para esto desde niño, aunque no negaría que le hubiera gustado ocupar su infancia en juguetes o crear circuitos sencillos. Ya saben, algo divertido. Pero, las cosas no eran así, conocía al tipo de personas que solían asistir a estos eventos. Esto era una especie de territorio de guerra. Uno donde era más útil usar un traje formal que una armadura fabricada con aleación de oro y titanio.

Aunque considerando lo mal que se sentía, la comodidad de la seguridad que representa su armadura suena mucho mejor que el incómodo traje que llevaba puesto. Además, las vendas alrededor de su pecho para cubrir el brillo del reactor de arco tampoco ayudaban.

Hoy los flashes de las cámaras y las ruidosas voces de los micrófonos lo incomodaban. No había dormido lo suficiente en los últimos días, había escuchado a JARVIS decir algo acerca de que pronto excedería las 42 horas, ¿o era las 52 horas?, sinceramente no le había importado mucho en el momento, ni ahora. Pero, era Tony Stark. No era una opción irse a descansar cuando su equipo lo necesitaba sólo porque había no había sido capaz de cumplir trabajo con el que tenía que lidiar como para darse el tiempo de irse a la cama como lo haría una persona común.

Claro que los ciudadanos corrientes no tenían casi cuatro trabajos de tiempo completo, los cuales requerían horas y horas de inversión.

Los Vengadores habían sido invitados a una cena posterior a una rueda de prensa y Fury le había dado la misión de poner la cara y guiar al resto del equipo en este extraño campo de batalla. Así que, como el que mejor manejaba a los parásitos…es decir, los periodistas, los reporteros y los empresarios presumidos a quienes en realidad no les interesaba el evento que iba para obras de caridad, sino que sólo buscaban promocionar su imagen y quedar bien ante el público.

Si Tony se iba a encargar de la situación, lo haría a su estilo. Todo tenía que salir perfecto porque eso era siempre lo que esperaban de él.

No podía permitirse decepcionar a nadie, mucho menos al grandioso equipo que había logrado conseguir y que increíblemente lo había soportado tanto tiempo. Tony lo había estado meditando últimamente, bueno en realidad desde el momento en el que los Vengadores se unieron, pero más los últimos días, su cerebro privado de sueño solía incrementar eso pensamientos oscuros y pesimistas cuando entraba en su estado de agotamiento, era sencillamente demasiado afortunado de que sus compañeros de equipo no se hubieran cansado lo suficiente como para querer deshacerse de él; si es que todavía no lo habían hecho y disimulado muy bien.

Conocía el tipo de personas que eran invitadas y había una clave importante para ser aceptado en estos eventos...

La vestimenta.

Tony se había encargado meticulosamente de que cada Vengador tuviera un traje con el estilo suficiente de alguien de la familia Stark, sin descuidar el estilo propio de cada uno.  
Para Clint había elegido un traje simple, con un pantalón que podría ser usado perfectamente en un atuendo casual y también en uno formal, como lo era esta ocasión. Una camisa morada a cuadros que combinaría seguramente con cualquiera de las chaquetas que solía usar Hawkeye en sus días de no acción.

Para el traje de la hermosa y peligrosa Natasha le había pedido ayuda a Pepper con su elección para el estilo y diseño del vestido, conocía a la espía y sabía que trataría de ocultar por lo menos un arma en su vestimenta, así que le ahorro sus acciones, él mismo diseñó sus elegantes zapatos para ocultar armas de fuego en ellos. Con ayuda de su novia había hecho un vestido para la pelirroja. Natasha llevaba un bellísimo vestido negro que marcaba sus muy definidas curvas con un cinturón rojo que llevaba un símbolo en el centro parecido al de su uniforme, el cual almacenaba un cable que tenía múltiples usos en defensa y ataque.

Para Thor había mandado a hacer un traje a la medida. El guerrero asgardiano de gran tamaño tenía una camisa azul grisácea un poco brillante con un traje vino tinto oscuro que combinaba. El moreno se aseguró de que fuera a la medida y no fuera tan apretado para la comodidad de Thor.  
A Bruce le dio un pantalón de pana y lo más importante una camisa de un clásico color morado. Su chaqueta era ligeramente más grande que un traje a medida, pues el ingeniero sabía que combinaba con su personalidad un poco tímida y a la vez práctica.

Para Steve había elegido unos pantalones beige con una camisa azul que marcaba su gran figura. Era un traje sencillo, elegante y que dejaba un aire un poco antiguo en su diseño.  
Tony tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, los proyectos de su empresa, las asesorías de SHIELD, los contratos pendientes, algunas reuniones que hacían falta por reprogramar, reparar las nuevas fisuras de su armadura producidas en la batalla más reciente, los rediseños de todos y cada uno de los artículos del equipo y armamento de sus compañeros, por solo mencionarse lo más importante, pero no pudo evitar agregar más cosas a esa lista y tomar acciones para así planear cada detalle de esta noche.

Descansar, comer bien e hidratarse no habían estado en su lista. Y Tony estaba notando las consecuencias ahora más que nunca.

Había una mesa destinada exclusivamente para los Vengadores, al menos, no tenían que ubicarse con algún extraño que tratara de conversar con ellos, sólo para llevar a una incómoda charla prácticamente unilateral, si es que alguien despotricando sobre sus muchas virtudes se le podría considerar una conversación.  
"No entiendo cómo puedes lidiar con personas así tan a menudo" comentó Bruce mientras se sentaba al lado de Tony en la mesa designada.

"Es cuestión de talento nato, supongo" dijo Tony mientras Steve se acomodaba al otro lado del millonario, ocasionando que este torciera levemente los ojos debido a su comentario.

"Para mí todo es cuestión de estrategia, a veces hace falta ganarse a la gente" dijo la agente pelirroja.

"Vamos Nat, relájate, no todo lo tienes que tomar como si fuera una misión. Al menos disfruta la comida que sirven en este lugar" dijo Clint justo al lado de ella. “Al menos saquémosle provecho a esta basura de reuinión disfrutando de la cena” continuó mientras trataba de espiar la mesa del lado que ver que había que en el menú.

"Deberían ver los banquetes que sirven en mi hogar, ¡son dignos de reyes!, tal vez algún día puedan visitar mi hermosa Asgard, sería un honor llevar al equipo a mi tierra" el tono de Thor resonó en toda la mesa a pesar de estar sentado en un extremo.

"¡Pues si hay comida deliciosa, yo voy de seguro!" dijo Clint emocionado. Los demás también dando respuestas positivas y sonriendo ante la a  
mabilidad de Thor.

Tony estaba extrañamente callado, había empezado a sentirse realmente mareado desde que habían hecho la sesión de fotos para los medios, pero siguió forzándose a continuar, sacando su brillante sonrisa reservada para los medios. Pero apenas habían logrado sentarse se había podido concentrar más en cómo se sentía. Las luces del lugar le estaban incomodando demasiado y el fuerte tono en el que hablaban tanto los invitados como sus compañeros solo le estaban provocando un dolor de cabeza.

"No sé ustedes, pero hay mucha gente aquí para mi gusto" dijo Bruce mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la ponía a su lado "demasiado calor humano"

El genio, en este punto ajeno a la conversación, tomó los bordes de su chaqueta tratando de cerrarla más para ganar calor, su organismo falto de calorías no tenía con que trabajar para la termorregulación de su cuerpo. Tony estaba mirando un punto fijo en la mesa tratando de ignorar lo fatigado y cansado que se sentía, definitivamente podría tomar una siesta de 20 minutos en la limosina de regreso a la Torre antes de seguir con su trabajo. Todo ese pensar en todos sus pendientes sólo estaban aumentado su ansiedad, además de su mareo, sintió su estómago retorcerse hasta el punto de sentir nauseas.

Los meseros del evento sirvieron diligentemente un plato de comida a cada vengador, todo organizado con fina elegancia y distinción. Todos habían tenido hambre durante la rueda de prensa que tenía lugar antes del evento, para su deleite y su disgusto los cinco empezaron a comer para darse cuenta que, aunque la cantidad de un “plato elegante” no era la apropiada ni para un súper soldado, ni mucho menos para un dios, la comida de seguro que estaba deliciosa.

Estaba tan concentrado en suprimir sus náuseas que no se dio cuenta que la conversación continuó a medida que sus compañeros consumían las bandejas que les habían servido, y él la estaba ignorando. Hasta que Steve le tocó el hombro.

"¿Mmn?" Tony miró al rubio a su lado que lo miraba fijamente.

"Te estaban preguntando si todo está en orden con tu plato Stark" Natasha respondió suavemente al lado de Steve. Stark, Tony a veces creía que al menos a sus compañeros, tal vez les agradaría lo suficiente para al menos llamarlo por su nombre.

Tony bajó la mirada para ver su plato totalmente lleno, ni siquiera había notado cuando lo habían puesto en frente de él.

“Todo está en orden, se lo aseguro” dijo Tony mientras miraba sonriendo al camarero “solo me preguntaba si podría molestarte con un vaso de agua” su espalda recta y su voz tranquila, mostrando todo el tiempo seguridad, incluso hasta el punto de parecer arrogante, tal como Howard le había enseñado cuando había tenido que asistir a eventos para hacer quedar bien a su padre, todavía tenía los recuerdos de su ser joven de unos cinco años repitiendo las lecciones en su cabeza mientras asistían a galas y ruedas de prensa para promocionar al nuevo heredero Stark.

No es que hubiera comprendido a que nivel de presión injusta le habían puesto a los cinco años, lo único que entendía en aquel entonces era que si se concentraba en obedecer su padres no se enojarían con él y tal vez, hasta le dirían un “buen hecho hijo”.

Sus deseos nunca se cumplieron.

Steve vio detenidamente como la sonrisa de Tony se relajó en el momento en el que el hombre que recibió su pedido se retiró para cumplirlo. El genio inconscientemente se curvo haciéndolo parecer más pequeño, Tony se quedó mirando el plato mientras tomaba un tendedor.

"Tony, no has comido nada, ¿acaso no te gusta?" preguntó Steve mientras miraba a Tony esperando su respuesta.

"Por supuesto que me gusta Rogers, ¡relájate!, es sólo me distraje con su muy interesante conversación" respondió mientras subía la mirada tratando de poner su clásica máscara para los medios. Pero lo único que logró fue que Clint, Natasha y Steve, quienes estaban sentados a la derecha de Tony, confirmaran lo pálido que estaba. Tony empezó a jugar con los cubiertos antes de llevarse un pequeño bocado a la boca.

Los tres cruzaron miradas preocupados por su compañero, simularon estar hablando entre ellos de cualquier otra cosa mientras le echaban una buena mirada al genio.  
La piel de Tony, normalmente con un suave color bronceado, estaba pálida y aparentemente húmeda. Se dieron cuenta que era el único que no se había quitado su abrigo a pesar del ambiente cálido debido a la gran cantidad de personas en el salón. Y veían como Tony luchaba por comer por lo menos una parte notoria de la comida en su plato.  
"Tony, ¿está todo bien?, entre más observes tú comida más rápido no va a desaparecer."

Normalmente le irritaría o le enojaría que la gente se tratara de entrometer tanto en sus decisiones o sus acciones. ¡¿Qué les importaba?!. Suficientes personas le habían hecho daño como para saber que cuando se trataba de él, sólo se involucraban con el fin de conseguir algo de él. Pero estos eran los Vengadores, eran las personas más nobles que conocía, sus intenciones sencillamente no podían ser meramente malignas, era imposible.

Para estos casos utilizaría su elocuencia para evadir el tema y desviar la conversación, pero a pesar de sus gafas oscuras las luces en serio lo estaban irritando en este momento y el ruido lo estaba desubicando levemente.

Pero en este momento simplemente no tenía ni el ánimo, ni la energía.

"En realidad, no tengo mucha hambre" susurró Tony mientras pasaba el plato por encima de Bruce para llegar a Thor.

"Hey Point Break, aún tienes hambre ¿no?, esta gente no entiende lo que necesita un guerrero de tu talla" Tony le entregó al dios su plato para que lo terminara.  
"¡Gracias hermano Stark!, aprecio tu generosidad al compartir tu comida" dijo en su típico tono, haciendo estremecer ligeramente al genio.

"Si, no importa realmente"

Mientras tanto Steve junto a Natasha y Clint se estaban lazando miradas cómplices, crearían un plan para intervenir la situación.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SU OPINIÓN! Prometo responderle a cada uno <3  
> Con cariño TigresAngel


End file.
